Memento Mori
by RecklessXRelentlessXRuthenia
Summary: No one knows what the future holds, not even if the future itself. Can they save him? What's up with all those looks from the future Sakura? And Why is Sasuke still in Konoha? Where is Naruto? Team 7 friendship. SasuSaku. So many lies, so many secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**** Abduction?**

* * *

We all know _Sakura Haruno _when we see her, the warm fragile cherry blossom, with brilliant emerald orbs and fair smooth skin. The familiar red dress and the dark green stockings, the white wrappings and gray frog pill pouches and navy holsters, all vivid and so her, innocent as always and will always be. (At least that's what we think.)

Let's never forget our prodigy, _the_ _Sasuke Uchiha_, the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre, the dark clothing, the aloof and stoic personality, and the village's heartthrob and title-holder of the most fan clubs in Konoha. He is and always will be an enemy of emotions. Single avenger on a dangerous path. (At least that's what we think.)

But who could ever disregard our favorite knuckleheaded ninja, _Naruto Uzumaki_, the kyuubi vessel of course. Loud-hyperactive-orange-clothed-troublemaking-promising-freak-ramen-lover is a good little phrase to describe him. Always wanted to be Hokage and will never break that promise. (At least that's what we think.)

* * *

"Kakashi. You and your students may leave for the mission today at noon. Understand the situation carefully and the magnetic buffer set upon the area that Temari notified us about. Shikamaru conformed and double-checked every single detail before I put up the mission together. Dismissed. Good luck." The fifth threw a medium sized beige scroll bordered by a crimson shade to the copy ninja and released them with a wave of her palm as they all disappeared for their own business.

The copy nin in a puff of smoke, the Uchiha in a whirlwind of leaves on fire, Haruno in a twister of cherry blossoms, and the nine-tailed container out the door, he had a look on his face that Tsunade finally couldn't understand. Usually the woman could easily read the boy, but today he seemed troubled. She ignored him and gulped down a huge quantity of sake, tinting her cheeks red with the high alcohol substance. Tonton oink differently too, but she simply assumed that the pig was hungry. Or perhaps a different sense of humor.

* * *

"Ok, kids, I guess I'll see you all here an hour earlier than the mission's exact scheduled time. Don't be late." Was all he said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Don't be late." Sakura mimicked her sensei. "And he's the only one that's gonna be late again today. 'I was lost on the road of life, when a pretty lady, blah blah blah'" The pink-haired girl giggled at her own words, slightly enjoying her sensei's similar lame excuses.

Nobody said anything else, she was rather surprised to see Naruto so quiet, it wasn't like him at all, the usual hyper boy was in fact, thoughtful? She couldn't read him this time.

Sasuke glanced at him also, seeing the change in his attitude and thought better to do, his dark onyx eyes traveled and settled on the saddened figure of his pink teammate. He didn't know why, but something in his chest hurt really bad, almost as if it was engulfing his whole self. It was hurting him emotionally almost physically.

She grabbed a strand of pastel pink locks and tucked them behind her ears, something moved in his chest again then fell right back down and almost sink into his stomach when he saw her walking away. He actually thought she was going to as usual ask to-

"Come on guys, let's just do some more training. Get all that stress out and get ready for the mission." It was like she was reading his mind, their minds actually because Naruto needs it, especially when he looks sort of down. He might slip and spill what's eating him up. However none of that came, so he just let it drop to the side.

"No thanks, Sakura. You and Sasuke can go on without me today." Naruto said solemnly, parting away from his teammates. His spiky blond hair down, swaying gently with the

wind, orange attire not so toning his personality today. Naruto felt just weird today. Nevertheless, the boy was sad about something. Sasuke just didn't care as usual it wasn't his business. The only thing he cared about now, was a three-hour training with his female teammate. He told himself he didn't want to, but his body pushed him to join her.

"Oh, ok Naruto. See yah then." Sakura managed to say, even if there was a joyous party in her head right now for finally having some alone time with her love.

Shadowed by Naruto and Sasuke's increasing strength, the pink-haired girl was determined to sprout and show some new moves. Even if she knew, she couldn't surpass her teammates…yet, she still could do some damage on her own.

"Hn." The common response expected from Sasuke of course, as he gestured her to come along with a nod. He told himself to ignore her and call her annoying if she asks him out like all the other girls. Every time he would call her that and see the sad tone applied to her beautiful facial features, the same painful feeling in his chest would come back and make him feel…guilty? Somehow it did.

Surprisingly, the whole walk was silent and somehow he wasn't ok with it. Not that he wanted to talk anyways, the boy wanted space, at least that's what he always told himself.

* * *

Just as they both expected, an hour of practicing their taijutsu techniques and the other two on their genjutsu and ninjutsu. That's where Sakura wasn't that famous in, so Sasuke taught her a move that she will never forget. A special move that even his best friend Naruto wouldn't learn when pigs fly. Sasuke looked distant enough after that, he didn't know what he's just done, but it felt right, just right.

Panting and sweating, Sakura exhaled a long breath and her eyes fluttered slowly, Sasuke in instinct teleported behind her fainting form holding her there, panting himself. Something didn't quite feel right, it was a different atmosphere all of a sudden, something toxic, a strange miasma started to overwhelm the entire training ground, destroying the blooming cherry blossoms in process, he couldn't take it, the air was poisoned and rotten with the toxic miasma forcing its way through the genin's lungs. It got Sakura all right, and that's not good.

"Hey, teme! what are y-?" Naruto collapsed as he first appeared, but Sasuke was a bit resistant due to his fire style jutsu's technique which requires him to have extra oxygen pumped through his lungs. It sure wasn't going to last for long, his eyes fluttered slightly, paralyzed, the boy just sat there with the cherry blossom teammate in his arms. Last thing he saw was a tall figure of a male approaching behind the mist with a concerned tone.

"What…the…hell?" Was all Sasuke could manage to say before collapsing on the ground, his head unconsciously set upon Sakura's chest, and arms at both sides of her hips. The mysterious figure just rolled his dark eyes at the unconscious forms and vanished along with them in the miasma.

* * *

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my reviewer,**** animefan0000012345 and Masashi Kishimoto sama. Wow, at first I had thought this was actually the real Naruto creator, then I was like. Nah, what would he be doing here? So enjoy those who are reading, and review those who are aslo reading... so... yea...**

******

* * *

Chapter two: Where are we? And who are you?**

"Do we have a choice?"

"Certainly not."

"You should explain everything, smartass. It was your idea after all."

"What the fuck are you saying? You mean-"

"Wait, I think Uchiha's waking up."

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke's Pov**

I heard muttering noises, lots of them, so annoying. It just went on and on. I tried to remember what happened earlier, but came up with nothing. I felt numb, so numb, it was almost painful. Even my eyes won't open, so I grunted in annoyance at the feeling, someone must've noticed this and released the jutsu that was set upon me.

I quickly sat up in a sitting position, observing my surroundings and couldn't help the gasp from leaving my mouth. I was sure in a hospital room surrounded by an older Tsunade with silvery pig tails, only a few blond streaks left in that round head of hers. This was very odd, I only saw her, what, three hours earlier? Shit! the mission. But that wasn't it, three other Anbus accompanied her, they stood close to her, almost looking like guards. One of them seemed familiar though, the spiky ponytail was too obvious for me to not recognize, but he wasn't Anbu yet, Wasn't he a Chunin? Why does he wear the Anbu mask of a raccoon? Maybe it's his father, or something. Wait, why do I care, I'll just keep my eyes emotionless and my mouth shut. A simple _hn._ would do just fine.

"So, you're awake huh," The shadow possessor spoke, taking off his mask. NO WAY!

He couldn't have gotten older in two days like that, it was merely impossible, it was him, really him and the other two as well. The Hyuga was there too! Same older figure, and another guy I didn't recognize, his onyx eyes were almost as cold and emotionless as mine, black hair and his skin was actually like Orochimaru's, fairly pale, almost gray, Whatever. I just didn't like what I was seeing, it was not easy for me to just ignore everything. If it was the dobe, he would've screamed like a maniac, flailing his arms in the air and ask for rapid explanation. I'm an Uchiha, I just can't do that, not in a million years, hn, over my dead body. Wait, where is the dobe anyways? I can remember now, the dobe fainted at the… yes, at the poison, the miasma and Sakura. Where is Sakura? She was with me, I need to know what the hell happened. I don't care anymore, but Sakura?

"What's going on? Where am I?" I asked lowly, the Hyuga gave me a fatal look. What was that about?

"Sasuke." The dark-haired one stepped towards my bed and grinned, from the look of it, I could tell it was fake obviously.

"Hn. Do I know you?" I said coldly, he seemed like he already knew me, though I was right here.

"Yeah, you do." He responded, which annoyed the hell out of me. "Tsunade, what the hell is going on?" I was getting angry at their silence.

"You can't talk to Hokage-sama like that, Uchiha." Neji said my name with heavy malice, glaring at me in course. What was up with this guy? Did I do something to offend him? Well I hope I did since he's starting get on my nerves.

"Sasuke, let's go join your other teammates and I'll explain everything. Come on. Neji, no, Shikamaru, you take him along where his, I mean, where Sakura is, Sai get Naruto there." Shikamaru grabbed my arm rather gently, too gently for my liking and led out the hallway. The hospital sure looked different, futuristic is the word. And to my astonishment, it was…empty. I really needed explanations.

I was quiet the whole time, eying my surroundings, Nara sure changed, I guess. Well, he was definitely way taller than me, his figure was different, and there was no 'this-is-so-troublesome-get-me-the-hell-out-of-this-place look'. Either I was incredulously oblivious or I was simply having a dream. One of those were Itachi comes out of nowhere and kills my comrades, then tortures me, ditching my half-dead form to rot. Ugh! I despise that bastard so much.

We arrived what seems to be where Sakura was at, and I could already hear her mumbling voice, somehow, I was very pleased to hear it, and I try to force myself not to enjoy it.

"Calm down, Sakura it's-"

"HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE?" Oh, boy, she was almost like the dobe. At least she could try getting them to answer. Now, this sight was really far-fetched. Here stood in Sakura's room was an older version of Ino with a jonin vest, long blond hair in a ponytail, she seemed mad about something, but her glare was directed towards Sakura, who was screaming like a banshee.

I would've done the same when I woke up, but my pride would never betray me like that. Another jonin was in the room, she looked familiar but I just couldn't remember her name. Brown silky hair tied up in a single bun, but she left bangs covering her headband. Once she raised her head to look at me standing at the doorway, I caught the honey brown eyes and the pink and red chinese blouse under her jonin vest, then I remembered her from rookie nine, Tenten sure looks different in that hairstyle, not that I cared anyways.

Sakura was so curious and possibly scared, she didn't even notice me at the door, but then I was wrong. "SASUKE-KUN!" She yelled and threw herself at me in a huge hug, her short pink hair tickled my cheeks, and I could smell her sweet scent, she smelled like her name. I forced away the blush from heating my cheeks, and let her spill her slight tears of fright. I could see the older Ino glaring at us like mad, it was really getting on my nerves, so I clearly asked her straight out, "What?" She looked away and muttered something I couldn't make out, but again, I don't care.

I'm used to glares anyway. "Sasuke, right?" Tenten greeted me. It sounded like a question, so I just nodded in respect, I had nothing against her, I never even talked to her that much, so I was satisfied that she didn't glare at me like some people did. Enough. I need Tsunade here right away to tell me what the hell was going on in this place. It's definitely not the same. Newer varieties of computers and other mechanical technologies that were really rare in Konoha are now at the fullest in the hospital. Could this be a weird dream? Or… the… I don't want to jinx things up by saying it. This was all too…

Sakura finally let go of me, I told myself that it was a relief, but I also missed the warmth she gave me a while ago. As much as I hate to admit it, I liked having her around me. But that doesn't mean anything, right?

"GRANDMA! EXPLAIN NOW, WHY WAIT FOR THE TEME! well, I suppose Sakura-chan, we can but WHY THE TEME!" Who could forget that loud dobe, he just keep on running his mouth. Well, indeed the Hokage needed to tell us what was going on. Nothing this peculiar could happen in four hours. It was merely impossible.

I stared at the Anbus and the Hokage, she looked concerned and thoughtful, then sighed in annoyance at Naruto's loud mouth.

"Sit down Naruto, keep your mouth shut and listen to me." I've never heard the Hokage so serious, there were times she would be so drunk and wasted, the woman gave us accidental D-rank missions and then yells at our lame reports she claims to be fake and juvenile. Now, she looked very severe.

I nodded to confirm my heed and Sakura was just open-mouthed at the scene, she looked pale as if she's seen a ghoul. I couldn't blame her, none of us in team 7 knew what was going on.

"Sai and Shikamaru can stay here. The rest of you can go." Tsunade said lowly, her voice was different, it wasn't all youthful, she still sounded like a young woman, even if it was deeper and a little broken. At the same time, worn out.

I guess that guy with the dark hair that I didn't recognize earlier was Sai. Still don't recognize him from anywhere though.

"Team 7 was sure different in the past." Sai said with that same fake smile I noticed earlier, he wasn't old, maybe around his late twenties or something. He said 'in the past' I sure didn't like where this was going.

"What do you mean in the past?" I asked, acting oblivious.

"Does this mean, we're in the future or something? Like that movie Teme, Sakura-chan and I were watching yesterday? When the old man with the gray hair had that cool advanced flying car and the weird boy with his g-"

"Shut up dobe." I hissed, and the others gave me a look that said ; Thank-God-he would've-made-a-whole-novel-if-someone-didn't-stop-him-soon-or-I-would've-shut-that-hole-for-him. (A.N./ that was sort of long.)

Naruto, that idiot just said future, I don't like what I'm hearing at all. This has to be some horrible nightmare. The future, huh, it has to be some nightmare, or genjutsu. A prank? Naruto laughed almost hysterically at his own joke. I kept quiet and so did Sakura. She scooted over next to me and rested her hand on my frozen one. I couldn't do or say anything, I just let her be and get comfort if that was what she wanted. Her warm hand felt fragile to me, it was soft and small.

"Yes. That's exactly what it means dickless." I was starting to like Sai's comments, he was a bit like me, I suppose, except for the fake smile of course. Naruto, dickless. Sounds gay to me. But I was the one who called Naruto names, so clearly that guy was quite familiar with the dobe.

Something in me suddenly felt protective and my hand squeezed Sakura's on its own accord. I saw the deep blush on her cheeks, and smirked at her reaction to my move. Now, I hope no one's attentive enough to see this.

I narrowed my eyes at them, Shikamaru was silent, and I finally saw the glimpse of laziness in his eyes.

"Are you serious? Is this some kind of sick joke… or…or genjutsu?" Sakura whispered, more to herself than to them. I wish she wouldn't start crying at this.

"Yes, Sakura. And, no. You all have been brought here exactly fifteen years into the future for an extremely important assignment that only you three can unravel. Later I will tell you about it and maybe you guys will understand." Tsunade said seriously.

My eyes widened at this, it wasn't a dream, it was, I'm afraid it was real.

That shut Naruto up and Sakura to now lean on me like I was her boyfriend or something. Wait! Did I just say that? Oh well, it's not like I am or will be, maybe? I don't wanna think about that. Focus Uchiha, focus.

"Don't freak out, I know you, Sasuke won't. And Naruto, that's another story. Sakura." The Godaime said her name like it was all so familiar to her. The way it rolled with her tongue, it was as if she was used to the name. I wonder where I was in this time, where Naruto and Sakura were too. I inwardly scowled at the thought of Itachi, I wonder if he was still here, I would hate it if he was. That bastard!

There was a knock on the door, I sensed the person's chakra. It was the most dangerous and powerful chakra ever, whoever this was, I personally wouldn't dare to challenge him, but then it could be a her. Tsunade's eyes slightly widened then they were back to their normal size. I wonder what that was about. She reached for a saffron scroll on her cherry bookcase, rolling it downwards and read it. Her eyes showed pride all of a sudden, then she waved at Sai.

"Is it them already?" Sai smirked reaching for the doorknob.

"Wait," Shikamaru stopped him, grabbing his pale wrist.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked, setting the scroll on her desk. Her, platinum desk? Last time I checked, well not exactly checked but last time I saw it, it was… well… wooden I guess.

"How are we going to explain?" He said seriously, eyebrows drawn together.

"Explain what?" Naruto finally talked, but everyone ignore him, he wasn't bothered at all, since no one paid attention to him anyways, even if he were saying something important. Somehow it made me feel bad, but dobe is dobe, he hasn't said something useful… yet.

"They know Shikamaru." Tsunade said, looking at him as if she was telling him to let go of Sai any minute. And she was, Sai looked at his hand then at Shikamaru.

"I suggest you let go of me before I name what suits you." Man this guy was so despicable, he was worse than me at insults… Wait, I don't insult that much right?

Shikamaru pulled his hand away from Sai and glared at him, then he averted his eyes towards us. "Aren't they going to know, too much about the future. I mean, it could ruin the past. It will in fact affect it greatly."

"Yes, it is. But it'll all be worth it. We need them." Tsunade gave a small smile, her red lips barely stretched in satisfaction.

"Sai, remember what I told you earlier, remind them of that please before they enter." Tsunade nodded and sat on her desk. What surprised me was that she wasn't drinking any sake and that was absolutely unbelievable. This meant it was so serious she had to be sober to maintain the situation.

"Understood." Sai simply replied, unbolting the door open.

A tall slim man walked in his Anbu attire, his face was secreted by a stylish growling-looking black wolf. It reminded me of someone, yeah, it was all too familiar. Me.

I notice Sakura tense at the sight of the newcomer, I had the feeling that she might be thinking what I was afraid of. I truly didn't want to hear his voice, let alone expose what's beneath that mask.

"In advance I see. Too eager to see someone special?" Sai smirked at the Anbu, wait that sign, that exclusive tattoo. He was… He was…

"Sai, Remember." The Hokage said through gritted teeth, glaring at the gray man.

His grin soon faded and was suddenly replaced by a serious emotioneless tone.

Yes, indeed he was.

"Uchiha." Tsunade smirked and I looked at her, just to find her honey orbs fixed at the Anbu captain, who was peeling off his mask and that smirk…

**Sakura's Pov**

He was here… He didn't leave? Orochimaru/snake/killer/maniac/pedophile? No?

And that impossible sexy smirk that melts my heart. He just had to wear it, that smirk.

I was fan girl all over again, if Sasuke wasn't holding my hand right now, I would have been clinging onto his torso. That's how tall he was comparing to me.

I would have to say at least six feet tall, damn can he be less hotter? Guess not.

His dark still emotionless onyx orbs flashed my emerald ones and stayed there for at least three seconds before he… smiled? weird. Then they averted back to Sasuke in which they both smirked. Now, who is hotter? This Sasuke? Or the one my age?

I can't think of that now, who knows he's probably married, then again I don't see any reason for him not to be, since he is cold, sometimes open, protective and 'nice?', yes, arrogant, and well I can't call him a teme, I love him.

.Think. About. Future. Have. To. Forget. About. The. Hot… Forget, future? No this can't be, the future? I was still so lost and well… terrified about everything. Tsunade did mention a mission. (A.N./ hey that rhymes!)

I felt Sasuke tremble a little, I didn't know why but I found myself squeezing his hand and smile at him. A true smile. When he looked at me with those eyes, I saw something different, they softened and his lips twitched a bit in a small tiny smile. I blushed.

"Hokage-sama." The older Sasuke nodded at her, his voice even deeper than before, I had to pay attention to know if he wasn't muddling words up together.

"Aah. As expected Uchiha-san. Reports?" Never in my life have I ever seen or heard Tsunade speak so kindly to Sasuke. I thought she hated him? But not now, the future is different huh. I'm surprised he didn't sneer out of annoyance by now. He was…different?

I missed something, I sensed a perfectly strong chakra behind the older Sasuke and it all said 'girl' or 'woman.' It was fascinating really and confusing because it was equivalent to my own but a whole lot stronger, much stronger.

"Ohayo, Ugly." I heard Sai say amusingly. Seriously, this guy gets on my nerves, and who did he call ugly? Maybe it's the lady behind the older Sasuke, but unless she removes her Anbu mask, I wouldn't say for sure.

Her hand was resting on Sasuke's shoulder almost in a flirtatious manner, when her head cocked to our presence, she quickly slid it off and kept a distance from Sasuke. I wasn't pleased to see another woman so close to Sasuke like that, but I didn't know anything about the Sasuke in the future. The thought made me jealous and… enraged.

As soon as her face directed towards us, she quickly kept her distance as if we weren't suppose to see anything.

That was weird. These people were hiding something from us, I could tell.

Earlier this morning, Tenten said 'Uchi- Haruno Sakura-san' then she shook her head and smiled to herself. At first I didn't say anything, but then, I started to think about it and got bored. So I couldn't recall anything else.

The woman stepped inside the Hokage's office, her head held high.

I tried to turn so I could see her hair, which was probably tucked in a tight flawless bun, the only thing I saw was a thin strand of hair but it wasn't thick enough for me to see the color. The woman was very attractive may I infer, dark blue stockings over long creamy thighs and long toned legs, pale smooth arms and leather armguards similar to the ones older Sasuke was wearing. When she saw me look down at her clothing, she quickly folded her short dark blue kimono top revealing a red tank underneath.

"Hey! You can remove your mask now, you can't fool anyone." Sasuke said lowly, hiding a smirk. Tsunade sighed and smiled herself, still scanning at a specific scroll.

Sai was rather freaky, his face was twisted in what seems to be a smile, a smirk, a sneer, or a fake sarcastic tug of the lips? That guy was weird and an asshole.

"Ugly sure can be stupid at times like these." Sai commented with a shrug as if it were normal to say things like these. The older Sasuke shot an icy venomous glare at Sai's insults, his well-chiseled jaw tightened as he grit his teeth in anger, his dark onyx eyes in a snap swapped into sharingan, quite different from the Sasuke in my time's.

It was beautiful, mesmerizing, mind-blowing. I couldn't find the words for it, the twirling tomoes and the blazing contact that perfectly matched his personality. Looks like this Sasuke still had a lot in common with the old Sasuke, well not old but you get the idea. Tsunade made a sound that seemed to catch everyone's attention, then Sai gulped and stepped back further away from the older Uchiha who muttered something like 'sissy prick artist.' I had to laugh, really what boy wears a belly shirt like this? He was kind of hot but, the shirt? not Haruno style from men. The woman captured my attention again and I heard Naruto gasp as if he wasn't expecting what he was seeing.

Yes, the chakra signature defined it all, she was me in the future…

I impatiently waited for her to remove her mask so I could see what I've become in the future, I was no weakling, so that's one thing I proved to Sasuke. I was Anbu dammit!

I had no contact with my inner right now, it's like she completely vanished, I was kinda grateful and sad at the same time. I loved hearing her comments and advice sometimes.

As juicy the future might be among us Team 7 right now, we still had issues to take care of. And they weren't simple, the future can be tempting, exciting and confusing. However us Team 7 can take it. There is nothing that could stop us from accomplishing this mission, nothing too serious, nothing we couldn't handle. Well, I only wished Kakashi-sensei could be here, he would know if this was right.

I stared at the woman, my eyes eager to see behind the mask.

"Come on ug-…" Sai's breath caught in his throat as the older Sasuke glared at him intensely saying, you-better-not-finish-that-damn-sentence-artist.

It made me giggle and Sasuke looked at me strangely probably wondering what was wrong with me laughing out of the blue.

When the woman finally detached the cat-like mask, patterned with pastel sakuras at the side and across its cheeks from her face then my world went black after seeing the bearer

of the Anbu deputy title's face. The only thing I recalled was a 'wow.'

"Haruno." I didn't need to see to know that a slight smirk crept up Tsunade's face and the gasps of shock Naruto and surprisingly Sasuke released.

I was stunned…

**Naruto's Pov**

I can't believe this, this… this… this is really the future? I mean I didn't even get to say or think about anything as I let my eyes guide me to wherever they fell upon.

I glanced at my right to see where Sasuke was, he and Sakura had been awfully quiet, well, all of us had been quiet but, Sasuke, he's always been calm and silent so that's not new. Then what I saw sort of shocked me, Teme was 'holding' Sakura-chan's hand… 'firmly,' that was really hard to watch. Hey! I need some comfort too! Not from Teme though but how could they leave me like this? I was part of Team 7, together we stand tall and strong. Now I just felt left out, specially if future Sasuke came in, all cool and collected, I don't want to admit it but he was looking good, at least six feet tall and his hair was longer, spikier and the dark blue hue shone brighter than before. His pale skin wasn't too scary anymore, gray like that asshole named Sai. Thank God, I can't stand freaks like these that much even if I'm one myself. Where was I? I wondered.

Sasuke was Anbu captain? Captain? I always knew that powerhouse got too much of what he deserves. It was like he was being treated as a God and I didn't like it, he was too arrogant and rude. What was worse is that my crush was like in love with him. If this future shows me that they… I don't wanna jinx things, it's bad enough that I'm not here yet. Each time I made eye contact with Sasuke, he gives me a long saddened look, I was perplexed. Why did he do that? And he wasn't the only one, the only Anbus and jonins I encountered did the same, some where whispering to each other and it made me angry. Why was I always missing out on something? They never tell me anything! I guess Teme was right when he always said I was a dead-last. Now that I was here with everyone else, it was worse, Older Sasuke was here and now…

"SAKURA-CHAN! NO FUCKING WAY!" I yelled as I threw myself on her, ignoring the glares the 'older ninjas' gave me as I yelled out few profanities. I got to say she was tall, very tall. I would say about 5'8. Pretty impressive, I thought she would stay in her small frame forever. Petite and cute. But now I was hugging a superstar, a hot woman.

Her face lost the baby fat that made her look innocent, her cheekbones were more womanly and just hot. With all these changes, she wasn't Sakura anymore.

Her pastel pink hair was a cool pixie cut with longer bangs on the side of her right cheek that much rivaled Katey Holmes' and close to Alecia Beth Moore's, aka, pink.

"You cut your hair…again. That doesn't matter you still look hot." I complimented her.

She looked at me with cloudy viridian eyes that was similar to the ones the others' gave me. I ignored it while she patted my spiky blonde locks like I was her son and I blushed. Oh how I hope to see my future self right now, but everyone was quiet and weird. They wouldn't even look at me like they did to the older Sakura-chan and teme.

Pushing the solemn thoughts aside I focused on what the future was about.

"Please tell me we're dating in this era… please?" I demanded.

She pulled away from me and glanced at the older Sasuke then he nodded with a gruff comment to Sai later. What the hell was going on?

"I'm sorry Naruto. No we're not and even if I was I'm not suppose to tell you any of that." Her voice was deeper and more womanly, more mature.

I sighed in defeat still grinning. "So, where am I then?"

Everyone turned away, some finding the metal tiled floor interesting in a sudden, even the older Sasuke. Everyone, except Sasuke and the unconscious Sakura-chan. God I swear she was becoming like Hinata, it was weird and cute. I should be there soothing her instead of Sasuke, who was crouched near her sweating form with his hands running softly over her cheeks and collar bone. Wait, wait. Rewind. Collar bone? I felt a pang of jealousy, I liked Sakura-chan, I think I even love her and seeing another guy touch her in any physical way and take care of her made me jealous. Well, except for her own father, even if I've never seen him before, but you get the point.

"Uchiha, even back then you were this sweet to ugly?" I heard Sai faintly whisper say so I couldn't hear, but I heard and it infuriated me. I shouldn't have, but I did. Something behind these words told a like of things but I just couldn't figure it out… Yet.

Why the fuck is he calling 'my' Sakura-chan ugly? I swear he's like Sasuke sometimes.

"Tsunade-baachan! Where am I?" I asked again impatiently, ignoring Sai's rude comments as he repeatedly called me a dickless wonder.

"Naruto. Please." The older Sakura placed a soft hand on my shoulder, one that brought me comfort and warmth. She truly was beautiful and amazing.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." I glanced at the younger Sakura who was giggling at something, her cheeks were flushed as she and Sasuke locked gazes for a moment and their hands touched and stayed there. I have to admit, I saw the connection, the chemistry they shared and their actions. I hate to say it, but, they do look good together.

Most importantly, where was I? Sasuke is Anbu. Not just any Anbu, but ANBU captain. Of course Mr. Hotshot would be in this status. What's next? Hokage? I laughed at that thought. Sasuke being the leaf's Hokage wouldn't happen even if hell freezes over.

A long time passed since we remained in Grandma's office to get 'reacquainted' with each other. I was of course the one to make the longer, louder talks.

I was talking to the older Shikamaru who was even more boring than the one from the past. Wait… If we're in the future, and we came from the past, which one is the present?

Oh well, as long as we get to know our purpose in this journey, I guess it's fine.

Younger Sasuke and Sakura were talking to their future selves, even if they couldn't reveal anything about them, it'll probably ruin the future afterwards.

However, everyone in this future era seemed to ignore me every time I ask for my future self, and that scared me. Was I dead? Did Akatsuki finally win?

I had to ignore these thoughts and think about something more or as well as important.

"So, Grandma! What's our mission?" I noticed how the older ninjas flinched at this too.

What the hell was wrong with everyone?

"Ok. What the hell is wrong? Why can't no one tell me where my future self is? Why the saddened figures? And what the hell is up with Sasuke and Sakura?"

I said the last part in a whisper, my head spinning on its own accord.

The pair flushed a tint of pink and looked away from each other as well as the older ones.

Something was definitely off and I was anxious ok!

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered my name softly, a small tear escaping her left eye.

Something flashed from it… A flicker of red and black.

What the hell was that? I was so confused and my teammates didn't act like they were as curious as I was.

"Naruto. You're gone."

I could've sworn that my heart skipped a few beats and my last breath escaped my lungs.

This, coming from the ANBU Sasuke was nothing more than the truth.

The way he had said it and the way his sharingan penetrated my insides proved it as well before I fell into unconsciousness… Signs of relief were far from me now.

* * *

**I am so relieved... This was a long chap to me and it holds so many things. And don't start predicting yet because it will not be what you think.**

** Review! Later!**


End file.
